The Other Satedan
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: On a mission the team find another survivor of the attack on Sateda. Will she be allowed to stay in Atlantis? What adventures await her?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Atlantis fic! I love the show so much and Ronon is my favorite. Reviews are greatfully excepted! Critisism is welcome, but tell me EXACTLY what you don't like or I will not welcome it lol. If you want something fixed you need to tell me what it is! Minor changes to the origanal story will be made.** Thanks!** Enjoy. :)**

The team walked into a small town. It did not look very advanced.

"Well, I don't see anything that would be of any use, so shall we... Go back to Atlantis and get lunch?" Rodney asked.

"We just got here, McKay." Shepard said.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get to eat breakfast like the rest of you, because Dr. Zaff I-Don't-Know-How-To-Use-Anything messed up Becketts X-ray machine thing."

"I told you to get Zalenka to fix it. You just did it because Dr. Zaff happens to be very attractive."

"I did not-"

"Why don't we go to the tavern? We could learn something about these people, and Rodney could get something to eat." Teyla suggested.

"Alright. To the tavern then."

They strolled through the town, earning a few strange stares. They soon made it to the tavern and entered. It was quite busy. They heard a ruckus on the second floor.

"McKay get your food then meet us upstairs."

Teyla, Ronon, and Shepard climbed the steep stairs and turned a corner. At one table sat a large group of men and one young girl.

"I don't believe it. Seven years of age and ye were already fightin wraith?"

"It's true. But I didn't get out unscathed. One of the wraith punctured my side with a metal shard. Thankfully my friend rescued me. That was the last I ever saw of him. I can only assume that he is dead."

"Takara?"

The girl spun around as Teyla and Shepard looked at Ronon. The girl looked confused, then happy.

"Ronon!"

She ran and jumped into his arms. Ronon hugged her tight, then put her down and looked her over.

"Look at you. You've grown so much."

"It's been six years Ronon. What did you expect?"

"Uh, Ronon? Who's this?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard, this is Takara Rogue. Takara, this is John Shepard and Teyla Emmaghan."

Rodney came up the stairs, a plate full of food.

"You know, this place really doesn't skimp out on their food."

"And this is Rodney McKay."

"Rodney looked at Takara.

"I was gone for five minutes, how did I miss this much? I'm sure you already have her intoxicated, Kirk."

"McKay, this is Takara. She knows Ronon."

"Takara is from Sateda. Our families were very close."

"Ronon is like a brother to me."

"Takara, I went to Shakron, it was destroyed. I thought you were dead."

"Shakron was destroyed three years ago Ronon. You told me that if you survived, you would come get me right away. After a few weeks, I gave up on hoping you we're alive. "

"I was captured and made a runner. A week ago I met these people, and they took the tracker out. I went to Shakron right away."

"That is why we went to that planet? You could have told us, Ronon."Teyla said.

"Ronon doesn't talk much." Takara said.

"We've noticed." Shepard muttered.

"Anyways, Sharon was destroyed by the wraith. The same thing that happened to you happened to me, except I haven't gotten my device out yet."

"You're a run-" Rodney started to yell.

"Hush! I do not want to alarm these people. I've found a way to... Cloak the signal for a short time. I have a few minutes left, but I must get off this planet now."

"Wait, Takara, I know someone who can take the tracker out. And you could stay with us-"

"Ronon." Shepard said sharply." Could I talk to you for a minute?"

They walked out of hearing range.

"What is it?"

"Listen, I know you're excited about finding this girl, but we don't know anything about her. I'm willing to get Beckett over here, but we can't bring her back to Atlantis."

"If she can't stay in Atlantis, I'm not staying either."

Shepard sighed.

"We'll talk about this later. We're on the clock right now, lets go."

**And that's it! I hope you all liked it! I know it's pretty short but other chapters will be longer! Please review! I love reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I know that I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry. I have a poll on my page and I would be extremely grateful if you voted!** Anyway,** I hope you like this chapter!**

****"Elizabeth, I need you to get Beckett over here with surgery supplies. We need him to take another tracking device out again." Shepard said through the radio.

"Is it Ronon?"

"No, I'll explain later we're kinda in a rush."

"Alright."

The gate turned off and Shepard turned to the group who were aways off. He looked at Takara. She was medium height, coming up to a little over his shoulder. She had long light brown hair that was in a high ponytail. She had a muscular frame and sharp brown eyes that seemed to see right in to you.

He sat beside the DHD. He couldn't imagine anyone other than Ronon taking Fords place. And Takara? Even if she could stay in Atlantis, he couldn't see her being happy staying in the city. But if she was a runner, she'd be able to fight well. She could join the team, after all, SG-1 had five members- What was he thinking? She couldn't join the team, she is a child.

Atlantis dialed in and Beckett stepped through.

"I hate doing this, I really do."

"I know you do, this'll probably be the last time Doc."

"Alright. Show me the patient."

They walked over to the group.

"Takara, this is Dr. Beckett. He's from my home. He-"

"Knowing more than his name won't be of any benefit if the wraith come. And they will. Soon."

"Right. Doc, do your stuff."

"Okay. Takara, I'm going to give you some medicine that will put you to sleep."

"No."

"Listen Love, I need to give you this so you won't feel any pain."

"I do not know you. You could be wraith worshippers for all I know."

"Kara, I trust these people. You'll be safe, I'll be here the entire time." Ronon said.

"Fine."

Beckett gave Takara the medicine and she was out cold in a few seconds. The surgery went smoothly and Rodney was able to disable the devise, though he was disgusted by the fact that it was covered in blood.

"Shepard. Are you going to ask Weir if Takara can stay in Atlantis?" Ronon asked.

"If? She has to. At least for a short while." Beckett said.

"We have to ask Weir first, Doc."

"No we don't. She has to stay in Atlantis to make sure there's no infection and I'll need to take her stitches out."

"Fine. But Weir won't like it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Medical team to the gate room." Weir said as she came down the steps." John, who is this?"

"Her name is Takara Rogue. She's a friend of Ronons. I told them you wouldn't like us bringing her here, but I was overruled."

"Why wouldn't I like it, John? She's a child, how much damage could she do?"

"A lot." Ronon said gruffly, laying Takara on the gurney.

"You're not exactly helping our case, Ronon."

"It's alright John. She can't do any damage unconious."

Ronon followed Beckett and the medical team out of the room.

"What else do you know about her?" Weir asked.

"She is a warrior, that much is clear. In her story she claimed to have been killing wraith when she was seven." Teyla said.

"Yeah. She and Ronon are really close." Shepard put out.

"She isn't as anti-social as Ronon." Rodney muttered.

"But there's a slight problem."

"What's that John?"

"If Takara can't stay in Atlantis, Ronon won't stay either."

"I'll have to talk to her before I make a decision. Now, I have work to do. There's no need for debriefing."

**That might have been really bad, but I won't know unless you review! ;) If you have any ideas for more chapters, feel free to give them. I would love some ideas! Have a great day. :)**


End file.
